The Game of Love: Ash and Misty Style
by Chaos-Paladin
Summary: Ash comes up with a plan for valentines day for misty. it involves fun, humor and some AAML goodness!
1. let the games begin!

AN- This is my first fic so go easy with the reviews/flames. If possible, try to give me hints in order for me to do better. Enjoy part one of two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be typing, it would be aired instead. Makes sense? Good, now shut up and read!

Ash: 13

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Snap: 14

_**The game of love: ash and misty style**_

It was a beautiful winter night, complete with a soothing zephyr that tickled the calmness of the night air. Its blissful peace was displayed perfectly as the full moon's brilliant glow reflected off the rolling waves of the ocean.

At this time, most people and pokemon alike were asleep. Unfortunately for one person, he was too busy being mesmerized to even care. It wasn't the ocean wave of the beach they camped at, nor was it the beautiful glow of the moon. But it was _who_ the moons glow was shinning upon. The young pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, couldn't help but smile as he watched the slightly older water pokemon trainer, Misty Waterflower, as the shine of the moon reflected off her fiery red hair, making her even more breath taking. Speaking of which…

'Breathe ash, breathe!' ash thought to himself as he took a huge breath and replaced it with a content sigh. His contentment was soon replaced with a thought he have been trying to complete for days now.

'What am I going to do? Valentines Day is tomorrow and I have nothing planned yet.' Ash thought to himself as he changes positions in his sleeping bag in order to gaze upward.

'There is nothing but a small town nearby with nothing more than a park, and I have nothing except…hmmmm' ash thought to himself as he was ruffling in his pocket and pulled out several small objects.

'Hehehehe, I got it! Ash Ketchum, you're a genius!' ash praised himself as his smile turn into a huge grin and decided to commence the plan as early as he can tomorrow and fell asleep.

Ash and company woke up to the cool crisp morning air as they got ready to perform their daily morning rituals. As they got ready, Brock, the oldest and wisest of the four decided that now was the best time to warn snap, their new photographer friend about the incoming terror that was about to befall the group. Brock grabbed Snap by the arm and pulled him away from earshot of ash and misty.

"Hey Brock! What's going on?" Snap said as Brock let go of his arm.

"Snap, there is something you should know about today which can mean the difference between life and death." He said with a serious tone

"You know how ash and misty basically fight all the time, as it is a way to show how much they care for each other right?"

Snap's attention was now fully focused "sure, they do it all the time."

Well today, since it is Valentines Day, they are going to be at their fiercest. Trying to break them apart will earn you at least two broken bones. So just try to ignore them and we might survive tonight, okay?"

"Right!"

Brock and snap headed back and started breakfast

Breakfast for them was quiet, a bit _too_ quiet for everyone. Everyone was eating peacefully, but ash was eating slower than the rest, as he was in the process of tweaking the final touches of his "Master Plan".

Misty stole a quick glance at ash, as he was still in the processes of planning. Misty squinted her eyes a bit so she can get a really good look at his face. After a few moments, her spoon dropped from her hand as a look of pure horror overrode her face.

Everyone noticed this look and was immediately worried. What could possibly scare misty besides bug pokemon?

"Misty, what is the matter?" Brock asked worriedly.

"Oh no!" was misty's only reply as her hands held ash's shoulders and gently spun him around so that he was looking her in the eye.

"This can't be happening! Ash, are you actually…Thinking?" Brock and Snap Face faulted into a fit of massive laughter. Ash for one, wasn't impressive, nor Pleased with misty's humor.

"That was so not funny mist" Ash said angrily as he gave off a glare.

"Yes it was, admit it ash Ketchum." She said between laughs as the look on ash's face was priceless.

"Whatever mist, lets just get going" he said as he got up to clean his bowl.

After everyone recovered from the fit of laughter, they finished packing and started heading to the next gym. After a few hours of walking, they came by a fork in the road, one lead to the next gym, the other lead to a small town. The small town was a lot closer and they could make it in less than two hours, but it would delayed them greatly as they would have to stay they for the night. Brock and Snap could sense an inevitable fight coming as they came to a stop.

"Ash, why don't we go to the small town and take a break and we will go to the stupid gym later." Misty said way too sweetly for her own good.

"Sure Misty, that sounds like a great plan." Ash replied trying hard to ignore the "stupid" remark. His plan starts…now.

"ASH! We can go lat- HUH!" misty stopped abruptly as everything froze in place. Brock and Snap looked at each other, than gave a look of insanity towards ash. Misty's heart nearly stopped as her mind already froze trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Brock asked as he put his hand on ash's forehead.

Ash swatted the hand playfully and gave a huge way-too-sweet smile. "Of course silly, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just agreed with misty." Brock Retorted.

"Come on, she's misty, she is usually right, and anyway a break from getting badges might do us some good." Ash said, trying really hard to say that with a straight face. Looking at misty, he could tell that his plan was working.

"OK, now I **know** something's wrong with this picture! Who are you and what have you done with ash?" misty said recovering from her shock.

"Is it so wrong to agree with you misty?" ash asked putting on the adorable-questioning-puppy look.

Everyone including pikachu was officially stupefied. Why in ash's mind (feeble mind in misty's opinion) would he be acting this way? Agreeing with misty was scary enough.

"For you, yes it is wrong. VERY wrong." Misty retorted. Misty took a second to think, and then a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Ohhhhh, now I get it! You think you are so smart don't you ash Ketchum!" misty said.

'Crud, how on earth could she have figured it out THAT fast?' ash thought as he took a big gulp preparing for the worst.

"You are trying to use reverse psychology so you would make me think otherwise and go to the gym instead! Close, but no cigar Ketchum!" she said with a sense of victory in her voice.

"Oh darn! You got me misty, but since I did technically (he took a second to say that word) say that we go your way, lead that way mist." Ash said trying to sound defeated, but added hidden sarcasm which no one else caught.

"Uhhhh…okay?" misty said questionably, but just ignored it and kept going.

'Whew, that was a close one' ash thought before following. 'Hehehe…close, but no cigar misty' ash added in his thought before following his friends, grinning ear to ear.

Ahahahhaaaa! I love the suspense! What could ash be planning? So, you guys tell me what you think, good, bad, anything? See the nice shiny button on the bottom left? Click it and think of happy things to say! See you next time on _the game of love: ash and misty style_!


	2. And the winner is, a tie?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I do own the idea of this fic.

AN- Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy with college and work, and I also wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews. I got no flames, so that's a good start! Without further ado, on with part 2 of 2 of…

_**The Game of Love: ash and misty style**_

Ash and company has finally reached the small town of Oboro. The town wasn't very big, but it was still big enough to have some luxuries such as a pokemon center, a small park, and some decent store's to shop at. The gang decided to stop by the pokemon center first to setup reservations and let they pokemon rest there for the day (and for Brock to hit on nurse joy). Since it was the middle of the afternoon, they had some free time to themselves. After they finish reserving their room (and pulling Brock away from nurse joy), they started to head out to explore the town.

"Alright guys, so what's the plan for today?" Brock asked they were heading out the center.

"Say, how about we get something to eat? It's my treat." Ash said pointing out to a nearby restaurant.

"Ash, why are you being so nice today?" misty said still trying to figure out what he is up to.

"Gee misty, I thought you would be the last person on earth forgetting what today is, considering that it is one of your favorites." Ash hinted with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah, no wonder your being so nice today, in that case, that makes it TEN times worse." Misty commented eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh I see, I WAS going to treat you for dinner, _but_ seeing that it is my _least_ favorite holiday…" ash left the sentence hanging as he was starting to walk ahead of everyone.

"Wait ash! I take it back!" misty yelled while trying to catch up with the fleeting trainer.

"Wow, I never thought that ash could be so thoughtful, especially when it comes to misty." Snap commented. He looked at Brock only to notice him in deep thought. "Hey Brock, What wrong?"

"Hmmmm…I don't buy it, I know ash is up to something. Ash is never this polite to her unless he either wants a favor, or is planning something." Brock thought out aloud. "Let's you and me pry it out of ash when we are done with dinner"

"Sure, okay." Snap said as he was still confused as to what was going on

During dinner, ash was doing everything to impress misty. From pulling up her chair for her to complimented her on her looks. They both sat at one table while Brock and Snap sat at an adjacent table watching everything that was happening. They watched as they were chatting and eating as if they were on a date or something. Even though ash was treating them, ash was ash, and he was pretty cheap about it. The only thing about that is that he spent more on misty and himself then Brock and Snap. So, that confirmed that ash hasn't completely lost his mind. After dinner, the gang headed out to explore the rest of town since they were staying for the night.

"Say misty, can we borrow ash for a minute while you go ahead? we just want to talk man to man with him." Brock asked as he pulled ash back putting him in a playful headlock.

"Sure, I won't be long." She replied as she went ahead to check out a fashion store.

"So…" ash started. "What do ya want to talk about?"

"Ash, I know you are planning something so just spill it" Brock demanded.

"Well…It isn't much really. Maybe you can help out"

Ash told Brock and snap about his plan.

"So? What do you think of it?"

"Well, I got to admit; you are doing a good job so far. It is not too bad of a plan either. It might just work. No wonder you didn't start a fight yet." Brock complimented while he nodded in approval.

"Well, I think it is utterly pointless, what do you gain from all of this?" Snap said still confused about the whole thing.

"Look at it this way Snap, I get to not only prove misty wrong about me, but-"

"Hey guys, I am back!" Misty interrupted while lugging some bags.

"Hey misty!" ash started. "Say mist, do you want take a walk through the park later on tonight, I hear that they have a nice view of the lake."

"I would love to!" misty beamed with sparkles in her eyes 'man, why doesn't he do this more often!'

After a few more hours of touring the town, it was getting close to nightfall, so everyone decided to head back to the center and start setting up for the night. After they finished, Ash decided to start his plan and get it over with.

"Hey misty, are you ready to go out?" Ash said waiting at the entrance of the center.

"Yeah, lets go, I heard they have the most romantic setting for Valentines Day." Misty said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Misty, being the eager romantic went ahead of Ash to go to the park. Ash gave Brock and Snap a knowing wink indicating them to start their part of the plan and ran after misty to catch up. Brock and Snap followed after them, but stayed far enough so that they wouldn't notice, as they commenced their part of the plan, Brock was struck immediately as he just realized something about the plan that Ash forgot about, but decided to go with it anyway.

About an hour and a half later, after Ash and Misty finished checking out the sights, they decided to finish off the night by settling down on a bench that had a nice view of the lake. It was a clear night just like it was last night; even Ash had to admit that the sight was breath taking. They sat down and took a good look at the view and couldn't help but sit in silence as they were enjoying each others company.

_Ash's POV_

I gotta admit this whole day was actually pretty nice. It felt weird at first, but now it feels, I don't know, good I guess? Anyway, she looks really comfortable, but a bit spaced out. Who knows what she is thinking about, probably dreaming about bashing me with that blasted mallet of hers. Even though I planned this to happen, I can't help but feel nervous for some reason, too bad for me, she noticed this but didn't say anything. Instead, she took my right arm and put it over her shoulder, and then she leaned her head on my shoulder. Man, it is getting pretty warm for February; maybe I am getting sick or something. I never noticed how nice her hair smelled, or how soft her skin was. All of those stupid romance books that Misty reads are actually making more sense. I nearly gagged when I first read them, but I guess I can understand where they come from with this stuff. But the last thing I want to do is end up like Brock, being a slave for every pretty woman in sight. Moving on, I am starting to feel very awkward about this whole "touchy, feely closeness" stuff, so I am gonna get this whole thing over with as soon as possible before I gag to death.

_Misty's POV_

This whole day has been perfect so far, Ash has been a perfect gentleman, treated me to dinner, and even took me out to a walk on the park. Why can't he be like this everyday? He is still adorable either way, but I like this side of him a bit more. It feels a lot more like a first date then anything, I always dreamed of this happening, but not for years to come. I can just picture how great it would be if we got together, it would be a dream come true. I look to gaze at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, to see a hint of nervous, how cute; it really does seem like a date. I decide to make him a bit more comfortable by putting his arm around me and resting my head on his shoulders. He started to calm down a bit but then he starts to turn all red! Does he ever turn his cute switch off? We stayed like this for a few minutes when suddenly he called me.

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"I…just wanted to say that today was…nice." he sounded pretty nervous, but hinted like he wanted to say something else.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for today ash."

"No prob mist." I love it when he calls me that!

"Ummm…M-Misty?" He started, he must be really nervous if he is stuttering.

"Yes Ash?" He has been so good today, I don't think anything could ruin this moment.

"I-I was w-wondering I-if you would…honormewithakisstonight." If I was suppose to understand that, then I am sorry to disappoint.

"What did you say?" I asked leaning in more in order to understand more.

"Can you honor me with a…k-kiss tonight?" he said once more.

I was so shocked I couldn't even speak, HE was asking ME to kiss HIM? Okay, either I am dreaming or he actually asked me that? Okay, I would like to receive my "the luckiest/most shocked woman in the universe" award now.

"W-What did you just say?" I asked again trying my hardest to not to back flips.

"I asked if you would honor me with a kiss tonight." He said again sounding a bit agitated from asking the same embarrassing question again.

"Oh, ummm…s-sure!" I replied. Oh my goodness, it is finally happening, my first kiss with ash! I could just die with happiness right now, but not until after the kiss, absolutely nothing could ruin this moment between me and ash.

I moved my head a little bit so I can kiss him without trouble and gaze at his eyes, he turn his hat around so that it wouldn't get in the way. I start to close in for the kiss and I close my eyes and opened my mouth just a bit to make this first kiss something we both will never forget, his lips are so close I can almost taste it, but at this point, I just did. Oh my holy goodness! I never knew that love would taste so good! A split second before the kiss, I felt something enter my mouth, was he trying to French me or something? At this point, who cares? His lips tasted so warm, so smooth, and so…chocolaty…wait a second…CHOCOLATY? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE? I snapped opened my only to see myself kissing his two fore fingers and seeing ash grinning like an idiot at me. I jumped back and immediately spit out what looked like a brown, tear drop looking object out. At this point, a very good moment has just turned horribly bad, and to make it worse, here he is, laughing his head off like it was the funny. I can't believe it, not only did I fall for his act, But he tricked me into trying to give him a kiss!

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF ASH KETCHUM?" I roared, knowing fully know now that he must have planned this from the start.

_Ash's POV_

"Misty?" I decided to start small talk before going along with my plan.

"Yeah?"

"I…just wanted to say that today was…nice." No matter how I went about it, I was still nervous about her reaction.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for today ash."

"No prob mist." I like calling her that.

"Ummm…M-Misty?" This is it, the final phase of the plan, it is now or never!

"Yes Ash?" This is harder than I thought!

"I-I was w-wondering I-if you would…honormewithakisstonight." I was way too nervous at this point to say it right, no matter how I said it, it was still embarrassing.

"What did you say?"

"Can you honor me with a…k-kiss tonight?" I repeated.

She looked really surprised, even I felt surprised that I actually said that.

"W-What did you just say?" okay, I can understand the first time of asking, but this is getting very annoying

. "I asked if you would honor me with a kiss tonight." I repeated once more, very frustrated and wondering if she was doing this on purpose.

"Oh, ummm…s-sure!"

Even though I was hoping she said yes, I was still very shocked she said yes. I was excited that my plan was going to work, but another part of me was excited for another reason, but who cares, right? I mean, the plan is the only reason, no other reason, no way!

As she leaned in for the kiss, I spun my hat to make it look convincing. As she closed her eyes, I secretly thanked the heavens for making this all too easy. But something weird happen, my body started to lean in as well! Talk about strange! I had to do it now or my body will make my plan fail. I carefully took out the _surprise_ and carefully tucked it in my fore finger and curved my fingers to make it seem like lips and pressed it against hers. When it made contact, I felt the strangest shock, like pikachu just thundered me or something. Anyway, I finally did it! Operation: romancing revenge has been accomplished! She opened her eyes then spit out the 'kiss' I gave her, hehehe, I guess that kiss wasn't what she was expecting. How gullible!

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF ASH KETCHUM?" I definitely saw that coming. Time to reveal the truth, after I recover from laughing so much.

_Normal POV_

"Oh my goodness, you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless! Come on misty, did you think I was really going to kiss you, especially after what you did last Valentines Day? Plus, this is payback for all of the times you kept ranting on about how 'I was as romantic as Muk' or 'I wouldn't know a kiss if it slapped me in the face'. Face it misty! I proved you wrong and got you back!"

"Are you still going on about that thing? Come on, how would I have known that psyduck would use water gun on you?" she said trying to hold back giggles from the memory.

"Who wouldn't be surprised, especially since you made me kiss psyduck? When you told me to close my eyes for a big surprise, a kiss from psyduck and a water gun in the face was NOT what I had in mind!" he roared back.

"It was a fun prank, not an insensitive trick like you just pulled!" she yelled back.

"That's funny coming from a romance freak of a tomboy like you seeing that you were so into the whole thing. Besides, I _did _treat you nicely, and this is the thanks I get? I even gave you a kiss, which is probably the only you would get with that attitude." He replied being just as hostile.

Misty then started to show a mischievous grin that freaked ash out a bit. "Well, I guess you are right about that, allow me to thank you…" she said in a very evil/seductive voice.

Ash tried to run but Misty caught him by the collar than spun him around so that he was facing her. She leaned in and started to close her eyes. Ash was shocked, but couldn't help himself being drawn in to her and closed his eyes, their faces were two inches apart and closing in, then suddenly-

**_POW!_**

Ash opening his eyes only to realize that he was flying upwards thanks to one of misty's "Burning Crush Uppercut" attacks. It was an impressive 30 feet until he started to fall back down. While falling he heard misty yell "THAT WAS FOR TRICKING ME AND THIS IS FOR BEING A BIG, IMMATURE JERK! Right after he heard that-

_**BANG!**_

Was the earth shattering force that he felt, tasting the all too familiar pain of misty's mallet. Sending flying across the lake smashing into everything from water pokemon to other peoples boats, he even sent team rocket (who was on a boat as well) blasting off until he made it across the lake just to be acquainted with a boulder! Misty gave a satisfied 'humph' before she stomped her way to a nearby bush, meanwhile…

"I should have warned him about that." Brock said behind the bush that he and Snap hid behind while taking pictures of the whole scene based on ash's request. "He forgot about the 'mallet factor' and now he paid a horrible price for it, I wonder where misty is- oh crap, busted!"

"What are you talking about? There is no way she can tell where we" Snap looked back seeing a very ticked off misty staring him down. Snap gulped and said "…Are, hehehe, uhhh…hello misty. Nice night huh? Hehehehe..." Snap laughed nervously while backing away slowly. He looked for Brock for support only to find him gone and a note that said "it was nice knowing ya – Brock". "Oh for the love of-aaahhh" was all he got out before-

_**SLAM!**_

His face was now being intimate with the dirt. Misty stomped off the find the last perpetrator. 3 hours, 2 bruised boys, and a devastated on-the-brink-of-death ash later, they were back at the pokemon center being treated by the nurse joys there.

After an extra day of rest for misty and recovery for Brock and Snap (and a major one for ash) they set out to restart their journey to the next gym. For the next few days…there was one thing about the experience that ash was still trying to comprehend…

"For a moment…on both counts…I actually wanted to kiss her…"

_**THE END**_

So how was it? Didn't see that coming did ya? So review and tell me what you think (and try to give me more advice if any) of my story. Also tell me if my style was okay. I did the whole POV thing so that you can get their perspective, just so you would get what's going on in their heads. Any question, comments, phone numbers (just kidding), leave it in the review or email, I love both either way. Thanks for reading!

Before I forget, someone mentioned about how Valentines Day actually went. I forgot about that while working on this story. This valentines day is based on my Americanized one so my bad!


End file.
